The Association for Research in Vision and Ophthalmology (ARVO) was founded in 1928 to encourage and assist research, training, publication, and dissemination of knowledge in vision and ophthalmology. The primary vehicle for achieving this goal is ARVO's Annual Scientific Meeting where over 5,000 scientists meet to exchange information on current vision and ophthalmology research. This meeting is of particular importance in the development of young investigators. The meeting provides a forum, not only for presentation and critique of their work, but also an informal setting in which they can discuss their research problems. By associating with the leaders in their field, they can see the value of continued dedicated effort towards their research. The objective of this grant is to provide partial support for the travel to the ARVO Meeting for those young investigators who demonstrate potential for future significant research accomplishment, and whose research findings to be presented at the meeting are considered to be of high interest to the vision and ophthalmology community. As part of ARVO's ongoing initiative to attract and retain promising young investigators, who qualify as members of underrepresented minorities, and other groups, in biomedical research and whose work is accepted for presentation, up to 25 percent of the travel grant funds will be made available for their support. Awardees of the travel grants are selected by a committee of senior researchers, who serve as the primary reviewers. The Executive Committee of ARVO (President, Vice President, Past President, Past Vice President, and Secretary/Treasurer) reviews the selections and serves as the secondary review team.